


Happiness Is

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Happiness Is

Title: Happiness Is  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #73: Happy  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: Fluffity fluff.

  
~

Happiness Is

~

“What’re you so happy about?” Draco grumbled, glaring at Harry.

Harry blinked. “Why d’you think I’m happy?” he countered.

“You’re _humming_ ,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry blushed, then shrugged. “Guess I’m having fun.”

Draco smirked. “Even though the Aurors partnered you with me, not Weasley?”

Harry looked away. “Ron’s my friend, but it wouldn’t be easy to work with him.”

Draco tilted his head. “Is that all?”

Licking his lips, Harry shook his head. “No.” Leaning forward, he kissed Draco, who responded.

Moments later, Draco was humming contentedly.

“Guess you’re happy, too,” Harry teased.

Draco flushed. “I suppose so.”

~


End file.
